First Everything
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Elsa believes that receiving gifts would be a hassle from her first and only lover, but Jack thinks that receiving presents from her other suitors is unacceptable when he can't do it. (BEWARE OF A JEALOUS JACK!)


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/First-Everything-472220023

**(c) "First Everything" belongs to me  
****(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

_Elsa believes that receiving gifts would be a hassle from her first and only lover, but Jack thinks that receiving presents from her other suitors is unacceptable when he can't do it. _

* * *

Requested by: simplysaying

* * *

Jealousy was an understatement towards the young couple. True, it's a natural human reaction when one sees their significant other in the presence with another individual of the opposite sex, but what was not normal was to see the presence of frost decorating the guest due to their jealousy.

The only way their relationship was to work was to establish three things: respect, being open minded, and keeping a stable base of communication. It was going to work out since both had such mature personality, one better than the other, but they gave it a shot. He had 300 years of patience behind him and he respected the woman he loved for her sacrificial actions, that it put his own actions to shame. She had already accepted the consequences without a single complaint despite she suffered, while he died protecting his sister without thinking about a possible consequence. She was the Queen of Arendelle with a work load of responsibilities and he had a duty to travel the world to bring fun back to unlucky and miserable children. Having an open mind was already a habit. Despite that, there was always one thing he hated about Elsa's duty: meetings.

They weren't simple meetings like she had always assured him. Sometimes these meetings were some sort of bait for Elsa to meet with promising suitors. She would always receive something from them, albeit she returned each and every one of them. She saw no point to tell him about her pursuers and he always had to learn about it the hard way. Whether it was a nicely wrapped bouquet of red roses, an box filled with the richest of chocolates, priceless jewelry, or a beautiful ball gown. She was quiet when she received them, but carefully returned them to the maid and lean into her hear to exchange secretly. But Jack knew what they were talking about, and who these presents came from, 'cause damn right Anna couldn't have given her all of these presents.

Another afternoon meeting as usual, but this time it was open to the public. Jack couldn't be more than happier to attend such a formal event regardless of Elsa's insistence that he shouldn't waste his energy on such trivial engagement.

"It'll be fun, Elsa," the silver haired guardian replied as he fixed the flaps of his overcoat in front of a full body mirror. "Besides, I get to see what you're like inside the castle walls."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Fine, whatever you say. Just don't complain to me when you get bored."

"How can I be?" he asked whilst turning to face her. He strode behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I'm escorting the Belle of the Ball to a high event for once. And besides," he paused to kiss her left temple gently, "she's a handful. I think I'll be busy for most of the evening." He ended it with a wink.

Elsa giggled playfully as she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. He met with her with mutual chaste.

"I love you," he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately.

"I love you too, Jack."

"Now, shall we go, your highness?" he offered an arm to her after releasing her from his embrace.

"We shall," she accepted by slipping her hand through his arm.

The walk to the grand ballroom was quiet, but surprisingly pleasant. There was no need to ruin such a peaceful moment, although sometimes all it took was a gentle squeeze from him to help Elsa relax her tensed appearance. She'd look at him softly and in return, snuggle her head on his shoulder in means of expressing her affection. It was brief, since it came off as an inappropriate gesture at the given situation, but she always made room to break rules sometimes, just for him. And to Jack, that's the best thing this obedient and good natured young woman could ever do for his sake.

Upon arrival, all heads turned to meet the queen and her escort with utmost respect and awe. Each guests displayed their courtesies with their head bowed as Elsa and Jack strode across the ballroom and towards the throne. Late as always, Anna rushed in on her right with a flustered Kristoff linked to her right arm. Both also bowed politely as they greeted Elsa and Jack. It was then Anna's eyes flickered to meet Jack's and back to her sister's with a smile, one that appeared too forced for his comfort. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Elsa's roll her eyes whilst shaking her head. He separated alongside Kristoff when the grand marshal announced Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to the public with a confident smile.

Although both men had to respect their significant other's entitlements, it didn't help the fact that both beautiful women were easy targets to be picked on by visiting suitors of near and far kingdoms. Regardless, he put up a fight-as subtle as possible-to express his status over them. But sometimes, these suitors just couldn't take a hint.

Third in line to greet the young ruler was a young boy. He carried himself timidly by the way he peeked over the other guest's shoulders to catch a glimpse of the silver haired beauty. The closer he was, the more he picked at the caller around his neck, as if the poor material was strangling the young man of air. He fidgeted every other second, transitioning from the cuffs on his sleeves, to the bow on the bouquet, and back to the cuffs on his neck. The moment he greeted the graceful queen, he immediately presented the bouquet with shuddering hands and tensed shoulders as he stuttered, "F-for you, m-m-my queen."

Touched by his generosity, Elsa accepted the bouquet with a genuine smile as she thanked him for the present. "They are lovely, thank you."

But that did not seem to be the end of their conversation as he forcefully continued shakily, "I-I-I-If it's not too much for you, y-y-your grace. I-If you're available, I-I-I…" he swallowed before spitting the words out in one breath, "would like to accompany you on your strolls."

Despite his embarrassing outburst, the Queen of Arendelle was well composed and accepted the offer with a gentle, "Yes, I would like that."

Relief flooding over him, the young man confidently bowed as he walked quickly away.

Jack Frost, on the side, stared at her bewildered and disturbed by the quick exchange. His pulse grew upbeat, blinding his vision with a sudden red hue, as he eyed the Queen unhappily. She met his eyes with a stern expression, telling him to forfeit his heated intentions. But he didn't falter under her overpowering gaze. With a grumbled excuse, he made his way towards the queen while she was in the middle of greeting another individual and apologized curtly for his intrusion.

"May I have a word, your highness?" he demanded softly.

Sighing inwardly, Elsa knew instantly that Jack would insistently ask her aside until she acknowledged him. Surrendering, she maintained her well-composed face and excused herself beside the frosted haired male.

"It's about the young man, isn't it?" Elsa brought up gently.

Jack grumbled incoherently for a couple seconds before ending it with "Outside."

The moment they were out on the balcony, Jack extended a hand for the bouquet in Elsa's arms with a blank, hard look in his azure eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Jack?" Elsa exclaimed as she tucked the flower behind herself protectively, "I'm not giving you these flowers."

"Elsa," he commanded, "give me the flowers."

"Do you even consider how difficult that young man must have gone through just to get these for me? Put yourself in his shoes!" she erupted.

He dropped his hand beside him before replying, "So you'll let someone else give you flowers, when it can't be me?"

Elsa stared at him, baffled by his declaration.

"You'd choose to accept some guy!" he sputtered, "Some guy you don't even know rather than me-the one who's madly in love with you and wants to go through some stupid hardship just to give the girl he loves a bouquet of flowers?"

"Jack," Elsa cooed, as she touched his face cautiously, "You know that isn't-"

He stepped a way before she could touch his cheek, with a small frown.

"Jack…" Elsa retracted surprised, followed by infuriation, "Then what do you want me to do? Demand things from you without considering like a spoiled queen?"

"It'd be a hell lot better than making me stand there and look useless," he muttered. "What am I to you, Elsa? An object for display?"

"No!" Elsa exclaimed, "Never! Jack, you know how I feel towards you."

"Then just once," he pleaded whilst cupping her face, "let me do something just to show you just how much you mean to me, even if physical objects are meaningless in the end."

Elsa sighed, as she wrapped a delicate hand over his and gently rubbed her thumb against it. She gave up the moment she saw those glowing blue eyes. His words were enough, his touch was enough, but in the end it was she who was not considering his feelings. Perhaps this was his way of expressing his feelings after all, since he always stumbled with words when he was around her-she'd catch that stutter or pause every once in a while. She had taken his expression as taking advantage of his feelings and spoiling her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was thinking about myself in the end and disregarded your feelings."

"It's fine," he pecked her forehead gently, "besides, I think it's fun to spoil you sometimes."

"Jack…" she whined, "make it a rare occasion, so I won't expect much." She turned her head to the side, timidly. Somewhere deep inside her, she had also hoped for a spontaneity in her life.

"Then, let me give you your first to give you a bouquet," Jack coaxed as he gently caressed her rosy cheeks, "I'll be your first dance, your first kiss, your first official date, your first boyfriend… everything. Let me be your first everything, Elsa. Just don't accept things from other guys."

"Still, I can't reject that young man's offer," Elsa sighed.

"Then let's have our first tea date before him," Jack insisted.

"When will we have the time?"

"We'll make time," he promised, "tomorrow. I'll be back early so we can spend lunch together."

Elsa giggled softly, as she brought her lips to meet Jack's for a quick peck.

"It's a date," she agreed heartily.

"That's not a kiss," he grumbled.

"Still we've kissed many times before! What makes this any different?"

"A peck doesn't count. It has to l-last longer," he mumbled.

Elsa chuckled as he brought her face close to his once more. Before their lips touched, Elsa whispered, "Just so you know, you are my first and the only person I will ever kiss like this."

"I know," he snickered before pressing his lips against hers.

In the end, he managed to get the forgotten bouquet from behind her and gave it to a passing servant female to place on a nearby vase when he escorted the queen back. She gave him an approving smile as they continued towards the ballroom. The moment they stood at the entrance, Jack lowered his head towards Elsa's ear, as if he were to whisper something, but instead pecked her cheek quickly. It was the first time he and the guests have ever seen Queen Elsa lose composure due to embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this! I've been coming down with a writer's block and there have been times that I wanted to give up writing this! But I finally came around and finished it!**

**...**

**-Reposted 4/20/15-**

**Because I hate drabble dumps and I don't know what I was thinking back then, since one shot requests should deserve their own individual glory.**


End file.
